


Rumours

by LayMeDownToSpace (IGotTooMuchLove)



Series: It started with... [18]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Longing, M/M, POV First Person, POV Kenny, Sappy, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Wendy Testaburger Knows Something, happy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooMuchLove/pseuds/LayMeDownToSpace
Summary: "Maybe I shouldn’t have suggested to the others that we should play superheroes again. After the Mitch Conner’s events, South Park actually became more... orderly.I was about to put my phone down on the night stand but... I looked at the picture of my lockscreen and I had to admit that it was hard not to smile at it."What made Kenny regret returning to game? What did the boy saw in his lockscreen? Find out in today's/tonight's episode.





	Rumours

**Author's Note:**

> Story 'R' is... earlier than most probably expected :'D I was supposed to be out next Friday, but since it's summer holidays, I'll try to post every Friday till September. Emphasis on the word try.  
> I would like to say a big thank yous to gothfox and ShikimodKhris for the title suggestions. Though, I have decided to pick a different one.  
> Story 'S' should come out: 28th June.  
> Not Beta-read. We die like men, people!  
> Enjoy!  
> 

Dread.

It’s a feeling that I'm all too well familiar with. Whether it’s during one of the games at night, while encountering still-mutated sixth, now seventh, graders, worrying about Karen or facing death, the feeling is always there on some sort of level. From light to extreme.

I knew about near-death situations thanks to the stench of a certain old colognes. I wonder how I had never noticed the obvious smell all those times before. When I was visiting you, Saulius, in the emergency room, that’s when I really took notice of it. That horrible smell made me gag a few times, but it’s what helped me avoid dying so many times during summer. Though, the horizontal scar on my neck was what showed me how long I’m alive. It was nearly a good year.

Whenever I noticed the the feeling of dread intensified, I would just run my fingers over the scar and remember that night. Funny how memories about when I nearly choked on my own blood actually managed to calm me down. Maybe what really helps me is the fact that it was you who didn’t let me die. You gave me a very clear 'don't you dare, motherfucker' look.

I send Call Girl a quick message as I enter a dark alley and hid in the shadows.

[Mysterious Parka] Any news?

When two months had passed without any news from you, New Kid, my worry decided to slowly turn into dread.

No, more like, during the first and a half month, everything was fine. I kept myself occupied. I played more with Karen, helped Kevin with his problems, gave mom a hand around the house, tried to sabotage dad’s beer, appeared as Mysterion whenever there was some serious tension between my parents. The next half of the month was where I started to worry. Only a little bit but the feeling was there. Yet, when it was two and a half months, that’s when dread decided to kick in.

I felt my phone vibrate as I kept an eye on two suspicious hobos. Freedom Pals received an anonymous tip that hobos were producing cheesing vials in the alleys in one of the main streets again. So far, they didn’t seem to have noticed my presence.

[Wonder Girl] No. No electrical or internet activity in the house.

I let out a quiet but frustrated sigh. I know that the day before you left you said not to worry and that you would contact everyone when you got back. I know that. Yet... the waiting was killing me.

When a third man joined them, the hobos walked away and took a turn in the alley. I moved from one shadow to another, trying to be as silent as possible. When I looked from the corner that they took, I saw them walking into a building.

I was certain that the entrance was guarded without anyone being outside. I need another way in. As I was about to parkour and take the fire escape ladders, which were too high for me reach normally, another message came in.

[Wonder Girl] Though, I found some interesting rumours about him.

I raised an eyebrow at the word ‘rumours’. I could only imagine what they were. The ‘Does Kenny McCormick is gay?’ joke happened only between the girls I got along from back when I took Home Economics class. I knew that Bebe started it as a joke, but we all had a good laugh at it and it never left our circle. However, somehow the Asian girls were oblivious to this..? Maybe they still were too deep into the Tweek x Craig thing.

Also, wait... there more than one rumour then? Though, if I knew Call Girl well enough, she was always ready to check certain them until they were proven either as the truth or lies. The intensity of rumour investigation depended solely on her interest or if she got paid for it. This time it probably was her own interest.

I quickly typed her back before jumping on the ladders and reaching the roof. I probably should do more lift ups.

[Mysterious Parka] About what?

[Wonder Girl] Why he left.

This wasn’t exactly something worth of starting a rumour but maybe the fact that you’re away for nearly three months gave a spark for someone to start something.

[Mysterious Parka] Saulius said that he would be visiting family. Though, I had a feeling that wasn’t the complete truth, but I didn’t ask him for more details.

[Wonder Girl] Oh...

[Wonder Girl] But if my source is correct, he left because of health issues.

Now the last part actually made me stop and frown. Even on the last week of school it didn’t seem anything was wrong. After that time in the nurse office, I knew that you were more careful. Still very active but you would stop as soon as you started to grimace from pain. Was it worse than it looked?

[Wonder Girl] Actually, I know what KIND of health issues but, I guess, he will have to tell it himself. I kind of regret poking at that.

That... didn’t sound ominous at all. Wendy made it sound like this was (once again) a life and death situation. What could she have found that made her 'regret poking' at it?

[Mysterious Parka] Is it related to that certain memory?

[Wonder Girl] No.

Well, thanks, Wendy. Thanks for adding fuel to the dread fire.

[Mysterious Parka] Don’t leave me at that, Wendy.

[Wonder Girl] Sorry, Ken. :( I know the truth but it’s not for me to tell it.

I knew that she was right. Whatever she found must be something personal.

I let out a deep breath. Even on the roof it didn’t seem like there was a distinctive smell cat piss. This might only be a meeting place and not a lab but I still needed to listen in if they have anything to say.

When I was about to take off the lid of the nearest ventilation, I got another message.

[Wonder Girl] Take the second left. That one doesn’t have any fans in them.

[Mysterious Parka] Thanks, Call Girl.

\---

I’m going to kick fatass’ enormous ass. I’m nearly one hundredth percent sure that the anonymous tipper was Cartman. The building had been abandoned a few years ago so the hobos made a shelter out of it. Sure, they got high on meth and other stuff but there was no evidence of cheese or cats.

I send a small summary of the mission to Call Girl with a ‘P.S. Tell Doctor Timothy to kick Coon’s ass’ and quickly get out of my superhero costume. Although I usually hide the costume with some sort of respect, tonight wasn’t that night. I just stuffed it far into my closet and fell face-first onto my ‘bed’ as soon as I reached it. Kevin didn’t even move. Just kept on silently snoring. I kind of wish that I was a heavy sleeper like him.

Maybe I shouldn’t have suggested to the others to play superheroes again. After the Mitch Conner’s events, South Park actually became more... orderly. Even the police was doing it's actual job.

I was about to put my phone down on the night stand but... I looked at the picture of my lock-screen and I had to admit that it was hard not to smile at it.

Karen had a paper crown on her head, pastel make-up, that you and I did for her. She looked very happy that day. Then there was me in my princess dress, dramatically posing like I’m fainting into your and Karen’s arms. I think there is an actual thumbs up from Kevin in the background. He joined us for maybe ten minutes and then left. Last, but not least, there was you in the front.

Now that I’m looking at it again, it’s hard to stop myself from having a laughing fit. I wouldn’t say that the makeup that Karen did on you was bad but... it was bad. Brilliantly terrible if I do say so myself.

Since you labeled yourself as royalty, I think she tried to draw an elven-like tiara on your forehead that had some kind of green gem in the middle of it. Yet, the shape of the whole thing was so off and unsymmetrical that it looked more like a gibberish word or graffiti than a tiara. Your eyebrows were already red and thick but, I guess, she thought that you needed more red and that it was necessary to connect with your thick mustache.

And then there were the lips. My guess is that she wanted them to look plump. They came out as a caricature. Anime level caricature outlined lips. I remember we both laughed so hard that started to cry. Just taking a glance in the mirror or at each other would be enough for us start giggling again.

All in all, we were fabulous that day. I think you even tagged it as #partytimewithprincesses or #royalty4life on coonstagram.

I’m glad that you decided to take a picture that day. Though, looking makes me think about one thing. How much...

“I really miss you, dude.”

I nearly jump when after those exact words my phone vibrated. I silently cursed because it was just sudden and unexpected. For a moment I thought that Wendy had something to say about the summary but when I noticed that it was from you, I actually sat up on my bed. I felt like a rock had been lifted off my shoulders.

[Silence] Guess what I have in my hands?

When I open the picture attached to the message for a better view, I probably had the biggest shit-eating grin on my face. When you said that you would bring me back a certain souvenir, I didn’t think you would really do it or manage to convince anyone from your family to do it.

A very smug selfy of you holding a backpack who had at least three magazines poking out with clearly adult content in them was looking at me. From the background, you probably still were in the airport.

[Mysterious Parka] I said only to bring yourself back, you little shit.

I don’t think I could smile even more but my face already hurt. Fuck you, dude.

[Mysterious Parka] I love you.

Jesus, I swear, if he keeps doing shit similar to this. Things that are in my area of interest but he doesn’t have to do any of it but does it anyway... I will definitely marry him one day. He's walking a very dangerous path here.

**Author's Note:**

>  **I made a Twitter account where I promote my stories and have polls and other discussions about future stories (and rants about the suffering from writing). Hope you guys check that out as well[here](https://twitter.com/LayMeDown2Space). **  
> If you liked the story leave a kudos (and a comment in the comment section below). Want more stories with Kenny/New Kid? Subscribe to the "It started with..." series.  
> I already have a title for story 'S' but I won't stop you guys if you decide to give me a suggestion :D  
> Comments and reviews are always welcome and appreciated.  
> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
